World Tour Part 1: Enter the Devil Dog Seven
World Tour Part 1: Enter the Devil Dog Seven is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. It is also part one of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise A mysterious stranger arrives from the year 2737 and warns the heroes about Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven. Plot Part One (At the mountains, The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the staff of Holly's Puppy Pound are enjoying their relaxing day) Narrator: It was a peaceful day for the Pound Puppies and friends. No bad guys bothering them. No worries. No cares. It was the perfect day for our heroes. Of course, even perfect days like this eventually end in a blink of an eye. (Igor looks up and sees what appears to be a space craft. Nose Marie is taking a nap and resting on Cooler's shoulders. Cooler and Nose Marie are resting under a tree. Tony is sleeping by Elaine while she gives Marcus a back rub.) Igor: Hey, look, guys! It's a UFO! (Nose Marie wakes up.) Nose Marie: Yawn. Iggy, UFOs don't exist. So, try not to give little ol' Whopper any ideas. Whopper: Hey, I resent that! (Howler looks in his telescope.) Howler: Aroo! Hold on, Nose Marie. Igor may be right. Look up at the sky! (Everyone looks up. The space craft is coming closer and closer.) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! He's right! (The space craft, no bigger than a house, lands near the Pound Puppies and others.) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! It's a big one! Gordon: It looks just like the space craft I saw in the Captain Canine comic books! Worry Wart: I'm scared. What if it's an alien invader? (The space ship's door opens and out steps a young Siamese cat(Usagi) wearing a green shirt, a white jacket, and red pants. He carries a sword on his back.) Usagi: Good thing I came here just in time. Catgut: Hey, who are you? Usagi: You might consider me your descendent of the year 2737. (Catgut starts laughing, not believing him) Catgut: Surely, you must be joking. There is no way you can be my descendant. Usagi: But, I really am your descendant. Catgut: Huh? (To Usagi) Now, listen you. How can you possibly be my descendant? (Usagi shows a chart of his family tree. He points to Catgut's picture at the top of the chart. Catgut and his friends are surprised) Catgut: So, you're not lying. Usagi: I am Usagi. Usagi Kojiro. I am one of the last surviving cats from the future. Cooler: One of the last? What do you mean by that? Usagi: In the year 2600, the world wll be plunged into darkness by the tyrant Count Zanzibar. Three years later, 50% of the human, dog, and cat population will be evacuated from the Earth while the other 50%, including Count Zanzibar, will stay behind. In 2679, Count Zanzibar and a group of seven of the world's dangerous dogs, known as the Devil Dog Seven, will remodel our planet by tearing every last mountain, forest, and ocean apart as if the world was a rag doll. In 2719, 1,000,000 protesters will gather outside Count Zanzibar's palace in an attempt to usurp the count from the throne. As a result, all of them will be shot on sight and burned alive. That will be called the Zanzibar Palace Massacre. In 2727, Count Zanzibar will trick all of the world's leaders into going to war with each other, leading to countless amounts of war crimes and atrocities. In 2734, Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven will enable a law that owning a cat will be illegal. Nose Marie: And what happened to all the cats? Usagi: Most of the cats were wiped out, except for me. The humans who owned their feline companions have suffered worse conditions than the cats. Igor: What did that Count Zanzibar guy do to them? Usagi: He did many horrible things to them. He had them tortured, humiliated, multilated, and even executed. (Everyone except Gamma have horrified looks on their faces. Whopper holds on to Colette.) Tony: I wouldn't be surprised if Count Zanzibar could be the descendant of that scumbag, Katrina Stoneheart. Usagi: No. He's not. Nose Marie: What?! If Katrina isn't Count Zanzibar's ancestor, then who is? Usagi: Well... when the time comes, you will find out eventually. Igor: But, I don't understand. If all of the cats in the world were wiped out in your timeline, how did you survive? Usagi: Well... (Flashback begins. In the flashback, Usagi is living with his mother, father, older sister and owners.) Usagi: (Narrating) I had a good life. playing with Yarn, eating fish, a lot of cat stuff. but... (a Mob of Dogs approach their home.) Seven dogs rallied an army of Dogs to declare War on Cats. Those Seven dogs were composed of the Devil Dogs Seven. Bartrand the Boastful... (Bartrand appears in a Red scenery.) Stephanie the Spiteful... (Stephanie appears in an Orange scenery) Vivi the Voracious... (Vivi appears in a Yellow scenery as She eats a drumstick) Darius the Desiring... (Darius appears in a Green scenery) Ian the Indolent... (Ian appears in a Blue Scenery as He's playing a video game) Jayden the Jealous... (Jayden appears in an Indigo Scenery) and Antonio the Avaricious. (Antonio appears in a Violet Scenery.) (A group of humans, led by a tall, shaodwy figure(Count Zanzibar), enter) Usagi: Aiding their pet dogs are the humans, lead by the tyrannical Count Zanzibar. My family and I managed to escape. Unfortunately, a few days later, my father, mother, and sister, Yojimbo, were finally caught and were taken to a room called the Room of No Return. Igor: What is the Room of No Return? Usagi: The Prison of No Return is a Place where everyone goes inside and They never came out. not even a jailbreak was possible. Although it was gruesome for my father, mother, and sister, an even more horrible fate awaited my owners. Part Two (All of the cats' owners, including Usagi's owners are rounded up for execution) Usagi: On New Year's Eve, 2736, all of the remaining cats' owner were captured, tied up, and handcuffed. (Count Zanzibar brandishes a sword and inches toward the captives) Usagi: To the show the world that he meant business, he takes out his sword. And then, the unthinkable happened. (Camera quickly cuts to Usagi, with a horrified look on his face as he shed tears.) Usagi: Before my eyes, I saw my owners and the rest being executed by the cruel man. I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do to stop him. (Usagi then collapses on the floor as He continues to cry) Usagi: Never have I seen such sadism and cruelty. (Flashback ends. Usagi starts to cry) Usagi: I was one of the few last surviving cats and We made a hideout at a island somewhere. Because Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven haven't caught me yet, I absconded one of their Time Machines and came here for your help. (Usagi sobs) Usagi: If only I could see my beloved owners and family one more time, I'd.... (Catgut starts to shed tears. He then hugs Usagi as everyone else feels sorry for him. Catgut and Usagi cry together. Gamma simply takes off his hat and lowers his head.) Catgut: (Sobbing) I'm... sorry. Usagi: It's okay. Bright Eyes: Mr. Usagi, just how dangerous are the Devil Dog Seven? Usagi: They're equally dangerous, which is why we must stop Count Zanzibar before his goal of cats' extinction becomes real. Worry Wart: But how? If they are very dangerous, then we're likely to get slaughtered by them. They could be strong enough to tear us apart. Usagi: Only together, they are. But individually, they're only powerful as a lesser Bulldog. (Usagi shows his sword) Usagi: You see this? This sword is made out of Zetatonium. Igor: Now, what's Ze-ta-ton-i-um? Usagi: Zetatonium is a metal found in my timeline. It is said that whenever someone swings this sword, it sends out beams of energy that will paralyze any of its targets for a certain amount of time. I used this sword to hold off Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven for a while. I hoped to get to the time before Zanzibar got into power, but I went too far into the past. Cooler: I wonder what Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven are up to now? (The Devil Dogs' Time Machine appears) Usagi: Does that answer your question? (Out of the Time Machine, The Devil Dog Seven in colored cloaks and their master, Count Zanzibar, who is still a silhouette, step out.) Count Zanzibar: There you are! once I silence You, nothing will stop Me! (to the Pound Puppies) and as for You, if You try to interfere, You'll share His fate! Tony: So, they're the ones Kaptain Kid mentioned two weeks ago! (Usagi readies his sword) Bright Eyes: Run, Mr. Usagi! Usagi: I can't with you around. I can't risk harming you. Count Zanzibar: You should have run away while you still have the chance. (Count Zanzibar lunges at Usagi, but Gamma blocks his attack) Gamma: Sorry. Not today. Cooler: Gamma! Count Zanzibar: Devil Dog Seven, Roll Call! (Seven Colored blurs appear in front of the Pound Puppies as Their Theme Music plays. the Camera zooms in on Bartrand.) Bartrand: The Arrogant Attacker! I am Bartrand the Boastful! (A Firecracker explodes in a red color behind Bartrand as He stries a pose.) (The Camera zooms in on Stephanie.) Stephanie: The Berserk Buster! (Punches and Kicks a few times.) I'm Stephanie the Spiteful! (A Firecracker explodes in an orange color behind Stephanie as She makes a pose.) (The Camera zooms in on Vivi as She's eating a turkey leg, but throws it away.) Vivi: Oop. The Endless Eater! I'm Vivi the Voracious! (A Firecracker explodes in a yellow color behind Vivi as She strikes a pose.) (The Camera zooms in on Darius as He's reading a card collector's magazine, but puts it away.) Darius: He he he he. The Extravagant Eradicator! I am Darius the Desiring! (a firecracker explodes in a green color behind Darius as He gets startled.) (The Camera zooms in on Ian, who is playing a handheld video game. ) Ian: Hyah! hah! The Ace of Acedia! I am Ian the Indolent! (a firecracker explodes in a blue color behind Ian as He completes a level on His video game.) Yes! I win! (The Camera zooms in on Jayden, glaring at Ian's lack of being serious.) Jayden: The Mistrustful Miscrient! I am Jayden the Jealous! (A firecracker explodes in an indigo color behind Jayden as He raises His arms.with His paws closed.) (The Camera zooms in on Antonio.) Antonio: Hah! The Seeking Superstar! I am Antonio the Avaricious! (A firecracker explodes in a Violet color behind Antonio as He strikes a pose.) Bartrand: And! Stephanie: You! Vivi: Will! Darius: Add-- Ian: --Ress! Jayden: Us! Antonio: As... (The Devil Dogs remove Their cloaks to reveal themselves as an Alaskan Husky, Doberman, Dachshund, Pekingese, Rat Terrier, Wire Fox Terrier, and Shiba Inu. as They all make a pose) Devil Dogs: The Devil Dog Seven! (the Scenery becomes night with firecrackers exploding.) Bright Eyes: Hooray! (takes pictures of the Devil Dogs) Again! Again! Devil Dogs: Huh? (Ian and Antonio start to falter.) Whopper: Bright Eyes, They're the Enemy. Bright Eyes: Sorry, but that music was catchy. Zanzibar: I will not be ignored... Vivi, deal with those Two! Vivi: I'm on it. Dinnertime! (hungrilly goes after Bright Eyes) Whopper: and Besides-- Huh? Usagi: Hyouketsu Bi-mu(Freeze Beam)! (Usagi swings his sword and Vivi is frozen by the sword's beam.) Count Zanzibar: Bartrand... (Bartrand grabs Usagi's sword away.) Bartrand: Heh heh. Now, without your sword, you're just a cat with only an outfit! (Tony teleports and appears in front of Bartrand, startling him) Tony: (Grabbing the sword) I'll take that. (Tony tosses the sword to Usagi) Usagi: Thank you. (Cooler, Nose Marie, Beamer, Momo, Colette, Catgut, Igor, TJ, DJ, Faith, Howard, Marcus, and May join Tony) Count Zanzibar: My, my, more meddlers. No matter. The more victims, the merrier. Usagi: Hyuoketsu Bi-mu! (Usagi swings his sword and Bartrand is frozen by the sword's beam) Count Zanzibar: Spiteful! Desiring! Get them! Stephanie and Darius: You got it, master! (Stephanie attacks Nose Marie and Darius tackles Howler. but Violet tackles Him) Darius: You're not My type, and You'll learn to never strike a fellow dog. (Tony is horrified by the incident and attacks Stephanie. He then carries Nose Marie) Tony: (Angrily) You... scum. You hurt Nose Marie. Nose Marie: Tony... I'm okay. I'm not that hurt. (Tony gives Nose Marie to Cooler) Tony: Cooler... Cooler: Yes, Tony? Tony: Take Nose Marie and get everyone else out of here. Cooler: Why? (Tony's eyes turn red) Cooler: Uh oh... (Tony turns to Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven) Tony: You think you can get away with hurting my friends?! (Shouting) I'll tear the whole lot of you apart! (Red aura surrounds Tony as all of his friends except Gamma run for cover. Tony turns into Super Tony, wearing a crimson cape, a red shirt, white pants, black shoes, and white armor. Count Zanzibar is surprised and so are the Devil Dog Seven) Super Tony: I'll give you 10 seconds to apologize. If you don't, then you better start running. Bartrand: We'll apologize when Raccoons gain Immortallity. (Stephanie throws a Stick grenade at Super Tony as She, the rest of the Devil Dogs and Count Zanzibar laugh.) Part Three (As the grenade is tossed towards Super Tony, his friends are horrified) Gamma: Run, you idiot! You want to get yourself killed?! (Super Tony catches the grenade. Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dogs get shocked looks on their faces.) Count Zanzibar and Devil Dogs: Impossible! Super Tony: Pfft. You really think a little grenade is going to kill me? (Super Tony immediately teleports and appears before Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven, startling them.) Super Tony: I beg your pardon, but I have not yet begun the fight. (Super Tony conjures up energy in his finger-tips. He then shoots balls of energy and the balls of energy surround Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven.) Super Tony: Dainamaito Sho no Hikari(Explosive Laser Show)! (The balls of laser emit beams at Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven.) Super Tony: Isn't this yours? Here, take it back. (Super Tony then throws Stephanie's grenade at them and the grenade explodes. Super Tony appears out of the dust cloud. Gamma, Cooler, and the others are amazed.) Cooler: Whoa! Super Tony: (Making a peace sign) Game over. I win. (When the smoke clears neither Zanzibar nor the Devil Dogs are here. Super Tony and the others look up and see Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven hovering in the sky.) Zanzibar: No. we'll be going into overtime by causing cats to become extinct in this year. So, good luck trying to stop us! (Count Zanzibar and his group fly off and seven colored cards fall on the gang's feet. each with a different color. the cards say Meiji Shrine, Walk of Fame, Tiger Balm Garden, Atomium, Radio City Music Hall, Arc De Triumph, and Great Barrier Reef. Everyone examines the cards) Whopper: What are those? Igor: I wonder what these cards mean? Cooler: If my guess is correct, they've split into seven individuals and have gone to different countries of the world. Momo: It's no surprise that the Meiji Shrine is located in Japan... Violet: I guess the Walk of Fame is located in Hollywood, California... Nose Marie: The Tiger Balm Garden would be in China Bright Eyes: The Radio City Music Hall would be in New York City... Louie: Ze Arc De Triumph is in France. Whopper: But, where are the Atomium and the Great Barrier Reef? Holly: I guess the Reef is in Australia. as for the Atomium-- Where's Iggy? Vigor: He went in the pound to find it in the Encyclopedia. (Super Tony and Igor arrive back with an encyclopedia) Igor: Aha! the Atomium is located in Belgium. That means the Devil Dogs will hit these countries/states. Cooler: Not to mention that they will probably cause the greatest tragedy to all cat lovers: the extinction of all cats. Super Tony: Not when I'm around. If I were to meet them again, they'll be sorry they ever mess with us. Cooler: Say, Tony, how did you get all powerful and all that stuff? Super Tony: I'll explain everything later. For now, we must stop the Devil Dogs from accomplishing their goal. However, someone must stay to watch over the pound. Usagi: I'll watch the puppy pound. Super Tony: Why, Usagi? Usagi: Should one of the Devil Dogs or Count Zanzibar attack the pound, I'll use my sword to paralyze them. Anyone else want to volunteer to help me guard your puppy pound? Well? Holly: He's right. If we all go, the Pound would be defenseless. Usagi: And thanks to Bright Eyes' quick thinking of using her camera to help us identify the Seven Devil Dogs, we'll have no difficulty finding them. Worry Wart: Twitchia and I will help you. There's no way I'll get torn apart by those monsters. Holly: I'll stay at the pound. After all, I am the owner. Super Tony: All right. Now, we need to divide into seven teams. For team one, raise your hand. (Marcus, Elaine, May, Violet, Momo, Cookie and Cupcake raise their hands) Super Tony: Team two... (Catgut, Yang, Yin, Lee, Ming, Michelle, and Gamma raise their hands) Gamma: I might help the other groups afterwards... Super Tony: Team three... (Super Tony, Cooler, Nose Marie, Faith, TJ, and Cooler and Nose Marie's pups raise their hands) Super Tony: Team four... (Igor, Vigor, Bigor, Bright Eyes, and Precious raise their hands) Super Tony: Team five... (Beamer, Maya, Ramon, Jeff, and Tammy raise their hands) Super Tony: Team six... (DJ, Howard, Whopper, ad Colette raise their hands) Super Tony: And finally, team seven. (Howler, Dexter, Saul, Rebecca, Big Paw, and Amy raise their hands) Super Tony: Then it's settled. Team Violet will go to Japan. Team Catgut will go to Belgium. Teams Cooler and Howler will stay in this country and go to Hollywood and New York City respectively. Bright Eyes will go to China. Team Beamer will go to Austrailia. Finally, Team Whopper will go to France. If you didn't raise your hand, it means that you will stay behind and guard the puppy pound. Usagi: The goal is to find all seven of the Devil Dogs, capture them, and then defeat Count Zanzibar. It may be a dangerous adventure. Cooler: Well, I guess this is where we split up. Super Tony: And once you capture a member of the Devil Dog Seven, bring him or her back to the puppy pound. Until then, goodbye and good luck. (Everyone splits up. The screen splits into eight, showing teams 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 walking. The scene freezes and the words "to be continued" appears above their heads.) Narrator: And so begins what could be the most dangerous mission the Pound Puppies and friends will ever accomplish. Will our heroes defeat Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven? That's something You'll find out next time on the Pound Puppies Show! To be continued in World Tour Part 2: Susanoo of the Moon. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearances of Usagi, Count Zanzibar, and the Devil Dog Seven. Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven were first mentioned by Kaptain Kid Stoneheart in Villains, Be Gone. Next Episode Preview Jayden: Ha ha ha! Play all of the games in the festival. If you succeed, I'll let Violet go. Momo: Violet! I'll save you somehow. Susanoo: Perphaps maybe I can be of some assistance. Momo: Next time, World Tour, Part 2, Susanoo of the Moon. Jayden: The Adventure will go on and-- (sees Violet do something offscreen) Wha-- Hey! What are you doing?! Japanese Episode Title Silhouettes of a Black Zanzibar, Red Bartrand, Orange Stephanie, Yellow Vivian, Green, Darius, Blue Ian, Indigo Jayden, and Violet Antonio. and White Text that says "Miburui! Tochaku no sono Akki-Inu Nana!(Shudder! Arrival of the Devil Dog Seven!)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Bartrand Category:Fan made episodes starring Stephanie Category:Fan made episodes starring Vivian Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius Category:Fan made episodes starring Ian Category:Fan made episodes starring Jayden Category:Fan made episodes starring Antonio